Charlotte (TDoMM)
Charlotte (シャーロット Shārotto) is one of the available bachelorettes to court in Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror. Charlotte is a naive, bubbly girl who admires more worldly individuals such as Talitha and Stephan, the latter of which she has a big crush on. Her biggest interest in life is fashion. 'Gift Preferences' 'Schedule' Before marriage, Charlotte lives with her brother Luigi at her House on Waterfall Area. She works at the Fashion Store every Monday to Saturday. On Sundays, the shop's day off, she returns to her House to visit her brother. If the Player marries Charlotte, she will move in with you, but will continue to work at the Fashion Store from Monday until Saturday. On Sundays, she will walk around your House Area. If Stephan marries Charlotte, he will move in with her. Her schedule stays the same when she was single. If the weather is bad (Rainy or Stormy) Charlotte will stay inside at all. 'Single / After Marriage with Stephan' 'After Marriage with the Player' 'Diamond Events' White Diamond Event *Exit Charlotte's House *11:00 to 14:00 - Wednesday or Friday *Sunny weather Players will see that one of the alpaca has gotten loose from Rudolf's Animal Shop! You pick up the alpaca and return it to Charlotte. She thanks you and asks if you like alpaca. Option 1: Yes, I do. (+2000 DP) Your answer makes Charlotte happy! People who like Alpaca are just good people. Now she has got to bring it back to the animal shop. Option 2: No, I don't. (-2000 DP) Charlotte doesn't know why you don't like Alpaca. They are so cute! Your response makes her a little sad. Purple Diamond Event *Exit your House *10:00 to 12:30 - Any day *Sunny weather *Charlotte at Purple Diamond color or higher *You have already seen the White Diamond Event Charlotte is outside the Player's House and asks if she could take a tour of your House Area. Option 1: I'm too busy now! (-2000 DP) Charlotte guesses that you are busy, so she sadly leaves. Option 2: Sure. (+2000 DP) The two look around for the park behind your House, then the trees. At the end Charlotte thanks you for showing her around. She believes it was fun. Blue Diamond Event *Walk into the Mansion *10:00 to 13:00 - Saturday *Sunny weather (not Summer season) *Charlotte at Blue Diamond color or higher *Marwin has 5000 DP or more *Roman and Ingrid have 1000 DP or more (for both) *You have already seen the Purple Diamond Event The Player sees Marwin, Charlotte, Roman, and Ingrid at the Mansion. They are all playing, and when you arrive, Ingrid suggests playing "house". Marwin is uncomfortable with this idea, and asks you to take his place. Option 1: Sure, I'll play. (+3000 DP with all participants) The four of them will go to the hot springs to play. Ingrid and Roman will eventually wander off, and Charlotte will thank you for playing. She'll give you mud balls... tasty. Option 2: Sorry, I have to work. (0 DP with Charlotte, -3000 DP with Roman and Ingrid) Charlotte is just fine, but children were supposed to play with them today! The three leave you alone. Red Diamond Event *Charlotte's House *12:00 to 15:00 - Sunday *Sunny weather *Charlotte at Red Diamond color or higher *Luigi has 1000 DP or more *You have already seen the Blue Diamond Event Luigi and Charlotte greet the Player when he walks in. Luigi tells you that they are about to have some tea and asks if you would like some too. He instructs Yuri to make you some tea. Charlotte presents her tea to the Player and Luigi. It's really good! Charlotte asks if you would like some sweets. Option 1: I'd better going home. (-1000 DP) Luigi tells you their treats are really good. Charlotte is disappointed that you won't stay. As you leave, Luigi apologises for keeping you. Once you leave, Charlotte is unhappy. Luigi knows his sister is upset that she missed the chance to give you handmade treats to eat. Option 2: Sure! Charlotte makes a slice of pie for the Player. After you've tasted it, Luigi asks how it was. *'Option A:' I don't like it. (-4000 DP) Charlotte's feelings seem to be hurt. Luigi thought it was just right. After you leave, Luigi tells Charlotte not to be disappointed; she'll do better the next time he makes a treat. Charlotte just wanted you to tell him that it was delicious. *'Option B:' They're delicious! (+5000 DP) Charlotte smiles and asks that the Player eats more of it. As the Player leaves, they invite you to eat with them again. Once you're gone, Luigi is really pleased that the Player thought Charlotte's treat was delicious. Charlotte is very happy. 'Marriage' Before marrying Charlotte, the Player must befriend her older brother to 30,000 DP (Red Diamond color). To get married, the Player must reach a Golden Diamond color, buy the Golden Ring from Accessory Store, Level 2 House or bigger with bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at City Hall Ballroom two weeks later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Kamil will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to house. 'Children' The twins you get from marrying Charlotte will have bubbly and kind personality. They will have light orange hair and purple eyes. The boy one has neck-length hair while the girl one has pigtails adorned with pink ties. 'Romance Events' NOTE: If the Player raise their diamond level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the Second Romance Event between Stephan and Charlotte, but they have Charlotte (or Stephan) at 60,000 DP (Full Friendship). Charlotte likes the player more than Stephan (or vice-versa), and the player will not be able to see that event. Romance Event 1 *Fashion Store *10:00 to 12:30 - Sunny weather *Monday or Tuesday *Stephan (Boy Idol) or Charlotte (Girl Idol) has 5000 DP or more Stephan has come to see Charlotte and asks if she'd like to hang out later. When she does not respond, Stephan thinks that he's done something wrong. Charlotte tries to assure him that it's nothing he's done, but before she can explain what she means, Stephan cuts her off again. He thinks that she's insulting his height, and gets upset that Charlotte would insult him like that. Charlotte gets frustrated, and runs out of the store. Romance Event 2 *Glockenspiel Inn *7:30 to 10:00 - Sunny or Cloudy weather *Wednesday or Friday *Stephan (Boy Idol) or Charlotte (Girl Idol) has 10,000 DP or more Stephan asks Charlotte on why she never wears the clothes he has bought for her. Charlotte silently shakes her head and Stephan interprets that she dislikes the clothes. He asks if she is still upset over their childhood and even though she denies this, he becomes upset and orders Charlotte not to touch him. Charlotte is shocked and runs off, as an angry Talitha appears to defend her brother. Stephan is in tears as he explains his actual motives; he was planning to propose to Charlotte all along. A blushing Charlotte overhears and all is well. Romance Event 3 *Celestial Café *17:00 to 18:30 - Sunny or Cloudy weather *Saturday *Stephan (Boy Idol) or Charlotte (Girl Idol) has 20,000 DP or more Charlotte is enjoying a tableful of desserts when Stephan approaches her and asks how she can eat so much. Charlotte asks if he has come to eat dinner with her, but Stephan just sees desserts. Charlotte confirms that she just felt like eating everything sweet for dinner. Stephan still can't understand why she wants so much of it. Charlotte argues that there's always room for dessert. Stephan doesn't want to eat just desserts! Stephan tells her that he likes to eat healthy, so he only has treats on special occasions. Charlotte ponders for a moment, and then gets the idea to bake Stephan a cake. If she brings it over to his house, then it'll be a special occasion. Stephan agrees to her cake proposal. Romance Event 4 *Glockenspiel Inn, Stephan's room *18:00 to 20:00 - Sunny or weather *Monday or Tuesday *Stephan (Boy Idol) or Charlotte (Girl Idol) has 30,000 DP or more Charlotte has come to visit Stephan inside his room in at the Inn, because she's concerned. Stephan sprained his ankle, and she wants to know that he's okay. Stephan says that he's fine, and thanks Charlotte for being so concerned about him. Stephan apologises to Charlotte, hoping that she's not upset about anything in the past. Charlotte also apologises, because she feels that Julius has never liked her. Stephan immediately says that's not true at all.. he's always liked her! In fact, he was looking for a Golden Ring to propose to her with! Charlotte accept Stephan's proposal, saying that there's nobody else that she would rather marry. 'Wedding' Two weeks after the events of Couple Relationship 4, Stephan and Charlotte will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Stephan and Charlotte asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into City Hall Ballroom to see Stephan and Charlotte's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. 'Child' Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Stephan and Charlotte will send a letter to the Player's mailbox about a birth of their baby boy named Wesley. Players can meet their new baby by visiting both Stephan and Charlotte at Charlotte's House. Wesley will appear in game if Stephan and Charlotte already get married. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only